


A Leap In A Million Or More

by TMar



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Silliness using the Quantum Leap format. Sorry not sorry.





	A Leap In A Million Or More

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask. It was 1993 and I was clearly in need of medication of some sort.

Al stepped through the Imaging Chamber door to find Sam hiding in a clump  
of bushes behind a big rock. "Hi, Sam."

"Al!" By the tone of that voice, the admiral knew that it wasn't so  
much a greeting as a desperate cry for help. 

"How's it goin'?" the hologram asked, trying not to smile, and not  
succeeding. Not that it was funny - actually, it wasn't. The Project  
people had said they had NO idea how Sam had gotten to be where he was,  
or where he was going to be when this leap was over.

Sam looked extremely peeved, and well he should. "Al! Where in heck  
am I? I leaped in here about an hour ago and it sounds like I'm in a game  
park."

"How do you know?" asked his friend, pushing buttons on the hand  
link, his frown dissipating somewhat when he realised that Ziggy was  
telling him the theory as to how Sam had gotten here.

"How do I know? I heard sounds. There's nothing around for miles,  
just plants and shrubs and stuff."

"See anything?"

"No. Just... scenery." Sam looked worried. Usually he leapt into the  
thick of things and was able to work out quite a bit about the leap  
before Al arrived, but this time he was utterly in the dark. "Al... who  
did I leap into? Where am I?" 

Al bounced on his feet, wondering how to break it to his friend.  
"Uh, Sam. Remember when I told you that we were having trouble getting  
funding?"

"Yeah, but I thought you'd sorted it out." Both heard animal noises  
in the distance, making Sam assume he was a game ranger out to save the  
lives of some tourists, or an important animal, or something.

Al looked nervous at the sound, but answered quickly, "Well, we  
sort-of did. We leased the section of the Project... you know, that part  
where we were going to build the second accelerator...? We leased it to  
this company that does DNA testing and uses computers similar to Ziggy.  
With their needs to consider, we can get more power, and cut our costs."

Sam's eyebrows twitched. "Sounds reasonable."

"It is. They have a couple of real cute lab assistants..." Al's eyes  
glazed over.

"I hope this is leading to your explanation of who I am and why I'm  
here," said Sam.

"We have no idea why you're here, Sam." The hologram looked very  
uncomfortable, and couldn't meet his friend's eyes.

"Then who am I?"

"Uh..." Sam knew this meant that Al DID know who he was, but  
wouldn't say. "Uh, Sam... we do know where you are, but you're not going  
to like it."

"I'm on a game reserve, right?"

"Well... not quite."

"Al..."

"Okay. See, we leased our partially finished accelerator and lab  
complex to the DNA people. Well, it seems there was a little mix-up,  
er..."

"Where am I?"

"And, er, one of OUR technicians and one of THEIR technicians were  
talking in the elevator, and got their samples mixed up. Now, one of the  
samples was YOUR DNA, the other was theirs. We were going to put those  
in the accelerator and leap them into you to see if we could prevent any  
more swiss-cheesing of your memory. And... they mixed them up." Al still  
could not face his friend.

"You leaped the wrong DNA?"

"Yeah, only... it made you leap into the time this DNA is from."

"Al..." Sam was really desperate now. When his friend held out on  
him this long, it was NOT a good sign. "You do know where I am and who  
I am, right? Please tell me you know what I'm here to do."

"Where you are, yes. Who... yeah. What you're here to do, uh-uh."

"Why not? Can't you just question the person in the Waiting Room?"

"We can't. We can't even go in the Waiting Room."

"Why not?"

"There's a dinosaur in the Waiting Room."

OH BOY


End file.
